User blog:Asmodaios/Dear Texelians
Generally, a goodbye letter to a large community consists of an exposition relating the person's identity and experiences, as well as their reason for leaving and their final thoughts. So, I'd like to follow the appropriate format and present to you my one and only: Good Bye Letter. Note: Much of what follows is written by someone you probably don't know or care about, so... TL;DR: Administrator is quitting. He told his story involving the game. He left a to-do list for new editors at the bottom. Origin Statistics In-Game Username: Asmodaios In-Game Origin: Began during late Belly of the Beast Forum Username: Asmodaios Forum Origin: 100th User. Wikia Username: Asmodaios Wikia Origin: Began in late February. Exposition I've been with this Texelian community for a long time. I was introduced to the game by my brother-in-law and quickly became immersed and competitive. I quickly rose classes and surpassed my brother-in-law, using the wikia as a vital information resource. I edited the wikia to fix a typo, and soon began doing so regularly, even improving and adding to pages. Later on, I joined the Forums and Wikia Chat and got to become a regular member of both, albeit more focused on the chat, and enjoyed the essence of the community in each. The Forums, at the time, were a great place to share knowledge. The Chat was a great place to learn to edit, albeit James being a grumpy grouch and sarcastically deriding me. I met Clocksprocket and Educatedcollins, and became acquainted with each of their personalities (grumpy James too). I made good companions in chat; I'm not going to list them because I know I am going to forget one or two and then they'll be sad and I'll feel guilty, so just know that you are appreciated and remembered >_>. I became strong in the game; I became a high ranker, easily hitting Top 100 if I really wanted to. I became wealthy; I got the fighters I wanted (I recently finished my 5/5 Atan which none shall see or touch because MINE); I understood the game's mechanics to the precise minutia (sorry about the Levy Guide, folks). I stood at the top of the game, and I got tired of it. Eventually, I found myself playing less and less, to the point where now, I haven't touched the game for 2 Weeks. Recently, I tried just focusing on the wikia, revamping what I could, improving what I could, making things nicer, but I'm sorry, I just can't keep the momentum or enjoyment going, and this is a run-on sentence, haha, I hope you don't mind, seriously though, I just can't enjoy the game/wikia/chat/forums anymore. Yup, that's all. The end, I quit cause of that. Reason for Leaving "a goodbye letter to a large community consists of an exposition relating the person's identity and experiences, as well as their reason for leaving and their final thoughts." Well, dang, I covered that in the exposition. Now my outline is all ruined. Final Thoughts My only thoughts go out to the editors, because the in-game people are generally poopyheads and the forum doesn't know me. 1) Redo the Front Page Right now, it is not attractive. Make it attractive. Give it relevant information. Make the information presentable. Give it a good UI. Make it so the current DoT Player has all the information they need at most two clicks away. Here's an outline, figure out the code yourself, foo. Left-Column=Slider/Tabs(Introduction, Getting Started, Events, Guides, Editor) Right-Column=Browse Box/Random Fighter Box/Poll 2) Color Scheme Pick an attractive color scheme that represents DoT accurately. Blue and gray doesn't feel dotty to me. 3) Event Page Templates (or subtemplates integrated into an event page) I never felt like doing this, so just figure it out, redo the event formatting, and make it much more accessible and aesthetic. 4) Upgrade Pages If you see a page out of date, make it up to date. Keep it concise, clear, and nice. Aside from that, good luck! Good bye ! ~ Category:Blog posts